Truth Be Told
by MaybeTomorrow721
Summary: Jamie and Eddie have been dating for a month. They kept their relationship under wraps while they were figuring out everything. Now, they are ready to tell people about their relationship, but what will the Reagan's think? More importantly, will Sergeant Renzulli transfer one of them? It all comes down to everyone wants the truth, but no one wants to be honest. Sequel to New Start.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm back! I have another Jamko story. I think this story is going to be mostly fluff. The story is going to be told from Jamie's point of view again. The title is from one of my favorite songs, This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco. The whole song doesn't really go with the story, but the three words I took out do. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

An arm reached out and hit the off button on the alarm clock, and then it went to wake up a small, blonde-headed body.

"Hey, Janko, it's time to get up," Jamie Reagan told his girlfriend, Eddie Janko.

"No," Eddie moaned. "You're comfy and warm, Reagan." She snuggled closer to Jamie.

"I don't think that's a good excuse for being late," Jamie joked.

Eddie pushed off Jamie and rested her hands on his chest. "You're right, but," Eddie said, smiling flirtatiously. "A good excuse would be that Sergeant Reagan wasn't feeling well this morning and needed someone to take care of him."

"And how would you take care of me?" Jamie asked, smirking.

"Mmm, something along these lines," and Eddie leaned in and kissed Jamie. As the passionate kiss increased, Jamie picked up Eddie and put her on her back while still kissing her. He deepened the kiss and then his cell phone rang. Jamie groaned, and then reluctantly broke the kiss. He picked up his cell phone and answered it.

"Reagan," Jamie answered.

"Hey, kid. It's me," Danny Reagan greeted.

"Danny," Jamie said annoyed. "Why are you calling at six thirty in the morning?"

"Good morning to you too, kid." Danny said becoming irritated. "What did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No," Jamie said. "What do you want?"

"I was just calling to ask you if it's all right to go out for beers tomorrow night? My case is a handful…" Danny said.

Jamie cut him off. "Yeah, that's fine, Danny. I'll see you at the usual place tomorrow."

"Hold on a second, kid," Danny rushed before Jamie hung up. "What's with you wanting to get off the phone so quick?"

"I need to get ready for work," Jamie said. "I have a day tour today."

"Oh, is that why you weren't picking up your phone last night?" Danny inquired with amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Jamie questioned.

Danny smiled to himself. "What I mean, kid, is that at nine thirty last night you weren't picking up your phone. I called you three times."

"Oh," Jamie said. "I was sleeping, Danny."

"You were sleeping?" Danny asked still amused. "That's the excuse you're going with, night owl?"

"I had a long day, Danny, and I hit the sack early," Jamie said becoming annoyed again.

"All right, kid," Danny said. "I'll believe that story for now."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Danny. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, kid," Danny said then he hung up.

"I hate keeping secrets from my family," Jamie told Eddie.

"Well, just tell them," Eddie said. "I mean, we have to tell Sarge, so we might as well tell your family."

"Yeah," Jamie sighed. "I just want to tell Sarge before he hears it from someone else."

"Knowing Sarge, that's probably a smart move," Eddie agreed.

Jamie laughed, and then looked at the time. "It's ten till seven. We should probably get moving."

"Probably, but," Eddie said wrapping her arms around Jamie's neck. "That doesn't mean I want to." She leaned in for a kiss, but Jamie avoided it.

"Or," Jamie said getting up. "Why don't we get dressed, and then have breakfast?"

Eddie pouted. "You are such a buzz kill, Jamie Reagan." She joked, but picked his shirt up from the floor, put it on, then left the bedroom.

Jamie shook his head and smiled as Eddie left the room.

/

Jamie and Eddie arrived at the precinct in separate cars. They greeted each other and walked into the precinct together.

"So do you want to tell Sarge now or after tour?" Eddie asked in a hushed voice.

"Better sooner than later," Jamie said.

"All right," Eddie said in an unsure voice.

Jamie noticed this and said, "Why don't I talk to Renzulli by myself? I mean it would probably be easier coming from someone he knows better."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked still unsure.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "It'll be fine."

"All right, good luck," Eddie said squeezing his arm and heading off to the locker room.

"Thanks," Jamie said and he started walking towards Renzulli's office.

Jamie was having second thoughts about this idea. He was regretting telling Eddie to not come with him.

 _"Come on, Reagan,"_ Jamie said to himself. _"You've dealt with crazies with knives and guns for the past six years. You can handle Renzulli. Can't you?"_

Jamie thought about the question and decided that the answer was yes. He could handle Renzulli, but not with this matter. He didn't want to face his C.O., but he knocked on the door anyway, and hoped for the best.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm going to try to update every day. That may or may not work, but I'll try. Eddie does know about the conversation Renzulli and Jamie had in season 5, episode 1. Jamie told her sometime when they first started dating. I didn't know how to fit that into the story, so I'm just telling you. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come in," Sergeant Renzulli's voice said through his closed office door.

"Hey, Sarge," Jamie greeted opening the door and standing in the doorway.

"Hey, kid," Renzulli said looking up from his paperwork. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," Jamie said nervously. "You have a minute?"

"Yeah, kid," Renzulli said as he sensed how uncomfortable Jamie was. "Sit down and close the door behind you."

Jamie did as he was told, then Renzulli asked, in a serious tone, "What's up, Reagan? You seem a little nervous."

Jamie smiled, and then his face became stoic. "Officer Janko and I have been seeing each other romantically for the past month."

Renzulli looked taken aback for a few seconds, but then he smiled which surprised Jamie. "That doesn't really surprise me, but you remember what I said to you about a year ago?"

"Yeah," Jamie said. How could he forget about it? He's thought about that conversation with Renzulli ever since it happened. "You said if you see any romantic interactions between Officer Janko and me, you would put us in different precincts."

Renzulli nodded. "I did, so you know what's going to happen now?"

Jamie let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, Sarge. We weren't even partners when we started dating. It was after I was promoted, so we weren't breaking any rules."

"Well, that's great, Reagan," Renzulli said sarcastically. "You two avoided breaking any rules, but-"

"But nothing, Sarge," Jamie argued with a forceful voice. "We were not romantically involved when we were partners, we didn't break any rules, and we were able to be professional while working. I mean, I don't think anyone noticed that we were a couple, and if someone did, they didn't say anything. Be honest, Sarge, did you notice anything?" He added.

"No, I didn't," Renzulli confessed.

"Then I rest my case, Sarge," Jamie concluded.

Renzulli pursued his lips and stared at Jamie for a few seconds, then smirked. "You know, you would have been a good lawyer, Harvard. You make a good case." He pauses then continues. "You two can stay in the same precinct, but no PDA in the precinct, all right?"

Jamie smiled. "You got it, Sarge. Thank you."

"Yeah," Renzulli said then he shook his head. "You know you make my life harder, Reagan. I have to find you a new partner after you're done riding with me."

Jamie grinned. "It shouldn't be that hard, Sarge. You've done it before."

"Yeah," Renzulli grinned as well. "I was happy to get rid of you that time and I'll be happy to get rid of you again."

Jamie laughed. "Don't worry. I feel the same way, Sarge."

Renzulli frowned jokingly and said. "Get out of my office. Roll call's in ten minutes."

Jamie left Renzulli's office and went to the locker room to change. After he was finished, he bumped into Eddie.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Eddie asked as they walked towards the roll call room.

"Sarge isn't going to transfer one of us and he said no PDA while we're in the precinct," Jamie told her.

"Okay, I can deal with no PDA," Eddie said. "He had no reason to transfer one of us, anyway. It's not like we were dating while we were partners."

"Yeah, I told him that when I was making an argument," Jamie said as they entered the roll call room.

"Ooo, another win for this Harvard lawyer," Eddie joked.

Jamie rolled his eyes at her, and then smiled. "At least this battle was worth fighting."

Eddie smiled. "That's sweet, Reagan, but your full of it."

Jamie scoffed. "I convince Renzulli to not transfer one of us and you tell me I'm full of it?"

Eddie's smile widened. "That's why I like you."

Jamie shook his head as Renzulli called for attention. After roll call, Renzulli and Jamie went on tour. After five minutes of being out on the streets, Renzulli asked, "Have you told your family about your relationship with Officer Janko?"

"Not, yet," Jamie responded. "I'm a little afraid of how they're going to react."

"I'm sure they'll be happy for you," Renzulli reassured. "You know I could spread the word for you. Make it easier for you." He added jokingly.

Jamie smirked. "No, it's all right, Sarge. I want my father to hear it from me, not through the grapevine."

"All right, Reagan," Renzulli said. "I respect that. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks, Sarge," Jamie said then he went on to thinking about the conversation he was going to have with his dad.

 _"What will he say?"_ Jamie thought. _"Renzulli's right. He'll be happy for me. I have nothing to worry about."_

Even as Jamie said it, he couldn't help but feel some doubt creep into his mind. For now, he pushed those thoughts deep in the back of his mind. He needed to focus on his job, but all through tour the thoughts of his father kept nagging at him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If you don't know what PDA is it's Public Displays of Affection. I didn't know what it was when I first heard it, so I'm just telling people who have never heard of it before. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter is a filler chapter. The next one will have a little action, but it won't be that exciting. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"After seventeen summons, two drunk and disorderly conducts, and a felony arrest, I'm happy to be done with tour," Jamie complained as he and Renzulli left the locker room.

"You and me both kid," Renzulli agreed. "After seeing those guys staggering on the sidewalk wearing Catholic school girl skirts, boy do I need a beer."

"Definitely, I'm up for going out," Jamie said and then he spotted Eddie and Regetti bringing a perpetrator in to be processed.

Renzulli noticed this and said, smiling, "It's all right, kid. Go out with your girl. I'm tired of being around you, anyway."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, Sarge." Then he went to catch up with Eddie.

"Hey, Janko," Jamie called to her.

"Hey, Reagan," Eddie greeted. "I have to process this guy, so I'll be a while."

"Don't worry," Jamie said. "I can wait."

Eddie smiled. "All right."

Jamie smiled back at her. Regetti witnessed all of this and said, "Hey, Janko, why don't I process the guy and do the paperwork?"

"You sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Regetti assured. "It's fine. I don't have to be anywhere, but it seems like you do." He added with an all knowing smile.

Eddie frowned. "How long have you know?"

"Since the second week working with you," Regetti confessed. "But don't worry your secret is safe with me. I haven't told a soul."

Eddie grinned. "Thanks, Regetti. I own you one."

"Yes, you do," Regetti said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Janko."

"See you tomorrow," Eddie said then she turned to Jamie. "I need to get changed and then we can go."

"All right," Jamie said. "I have no problems with waiting for you."

Eddie smiled and then went to change in the women's locker room. After she came out she and Jamie hit the bar.

"So," Eddie started after they order their drinks and sat down. "When are you going to tell your family about us?"

"I was thinking of doing it one person at a time," Jamie said.

"What like a waterslide at a pool?" Eddie jabbed. "Only one person gets to go at a time."

Jamie smiled. "You make fun of my methods, but it's sometimes easier to tell my family things separately."

"Okay," Eddie said smirking. "Who are you going to tell first?"

"My dad," Jamie said right away. "He deserves to know more than the others."

"Why's that?" Eddie asked, perplexed.

"He's our boss," Jamie said. "I want to make sure he knows that we weren't dating while we were still partners."

Eddie laughed. "You really think your dad will think his goody two shoes son would break the rules?"

"Well, I have before," Jamie said.

"Name at least three times," Eddie challenged.

"The lieutenant who order me to stay on the scene of that accident, but I didn't," Jamie said.

"All right," Eddie said. "You get one. Keep going."

"Okay," Jamie continued. "All the cases we've investigated."

"Okay," Eddie pondered. "That counts as one."

"Only one?" Jamie asked. "We investigated more than one case."

"Don't argue, Reagan," Eddie said with a smile on her face. "Continue. You only have two."

Jamie shook his head. "I left my partner this one time to chase after this guy who attacked my grandfather. I stayed off the radio for twenty minutes while I was chasing the perp. I got suspended for three days."

"Whoa, I never heard this story," Eddie said.

"Well, does it count?" Jamie asked.

"Tell me the story then I'll decide," Eddie told him.

"All right…" Then Jamie launched into the whole story with him getting suspended for three days.

The couple left the bar around six. They decided to go to Eddie's apartment to have dinner. They ate there dinner then decided they were going to watch a movie.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know," Jamie said staring at Eddie.

"Why are you staring at me?" Eddie questioned.

Jamie started walking towards her. "Because you're beautiful," he said with a smile.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," Eddie commented closing the distance and putting her hands on his chest.

Jamie laughed and put his hands on her hips. "I'll take that as a compliment." Then he added, "Why don't we do something else instead of watching a movie?"

Eddie smiled and moved closer to him. "What would you like to do?"

Jamie thought about it then said, "Guess." Then he gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"If I'm guessing correctly, I think I'll like what we're doing," with that they kissed again. As the kiss escalated, their mouths opened up and their tongues twisted together. The pair eventually made it to the bedroom and they spent the rest of the night in there.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter is a milestone for Jamie and Eddie. The chapter's also a little humorous (in my opinion). When I was reading the chapter over, I kept laughing when I read the second sentence. The woman is ridiculous! You'll understand when you read the whole chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Jamie and Eddie went on their tours. The most exciting thing that happened on Renzulli and Jamie's tour was the woman they stopped.

"License and registration, please," Jamie addressed the woman through the open window as Renzulli went to stand on the other side of the car.

The woman handed him the papers then asked, "What seems to be the problem, Officer?" She had a nasty attitude.

"You were ten over the speed limit, Ma'am." Jamie informed her.

She snorted. "Oh, you stop _me_ when there was this _man_ who passed me a little while back!? You didn't stop _him_ , but you stop _me_! Is it, because I'm a _woman_!?" She was outraged.

"Ma'am, us stopping you has nothing to do with your gender," Jamie said trying to remain polite. "We stopped you, because you were ten over the speed limit. At that speed you can possibly endanger your life and the lives of other drivers."

"I wasn't even going that fast!" She exclaimed. "Forty-five is not that fast!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Jamie said as he was writing the ticket. "Forty-five is fast for a thirty-five miles per hour zone."

"Why is this road a thirty-five miles per hour zone!?" She yelled.

"Ma'am, please stop yelling at me," Jamie said trying to calm her while handing her the ticket. "I don't make the laws, I just enforce them."

"You know what!?" She screamed even louder. "I will not stop yelling, because you are giving me attitude, Officer!" She took the ticket, crumpled it, and threw it at Jamie. Then all of a sudden she opened the door and hit Jamie with it.

Jamie was not expecting it and was hit full force with the door. He fell to the ground and landed on his left arm.

"Hey!" Renzulli hollered as he walked around the car. "You okay, Reagan?"

"Yeah, Sarge," Jamie said wincing as he got back up. He rubbed his arm and took a few minutes to compose himself again.

Renzulli turned toward the woman. "Get out of the car and put your hands behind your back!"

"Are you arresting me!?" She said astounded.

"Yes," Renzulli said fiercely. "You assaulted a police officer. That's against the law. Now get out of the car or I'll make you!"

"All right," the woman said and she complied with Renzulli's orders. "But my lawyer will have me out in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jamie said rejoining the action as Renzulli handcuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you before police questioning. Do you understand the rights I just read to you?" Jamie concluded.

"Yes," the woman said, angrily. "Now drive me to your damn station, so I can get home."

"Get in the car," Renzulli said as he pushed on her head as she was getting in. He then slammed the door when she was settled inside the car.

"You okay, Reagan?" Renzulli asked again.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "I'm fine for now. Though, I won't be when I get into the car with her and have to listen to her scream at us for the whole car ride."

"Yeah," Renzulli agreed. "We'll just add disorderly conduct to her charges."

"I'm fine with that," Jamie said as he got into the driver's seat.

When Jamie and Renzulli got back to the station, they processed the driver, and then went back on tour. Fifteen minutes later, they called in for a meal break and were granted one. Then Jamie's phone rang.

Jamie looked at the caller ID, frowned, and then answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Jamie," Eddie said sounding tired. "Can you talk?"

"Yeah," Jamie said. "I'm on meal break."

He was starting to get concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Eddie said. "I'm at the hospital, but it's nothing. The perp had a knife and he cut my arm, but the doctors said it will only be a few stitches. I was just calling to tell you what happened."

"Okay," Jamie said a little shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jamie," Eddie assured him. "They want me to rest for the rest of the day, so I'm going back to my apartment after I stop at the precinct to get my stuff."

"Okay," Jamie said. "Thanks for calling me. I'll come over after I'm done having beers with Danny."

"Okay," Eddie said. "Jamie, be safe, okay?"

"I always will be," Jamie promised. "See you later."

"Bye," Eddie said then she hung up.

"I'm guessing that was Janko telling you she's in the hospital?" Renzulli questioned.

Jamie nodded.

"Yeah," Renzulli said. "I was just informed."

"You know, you two are something special," Renzulli told Jamie.

Jamie furrowed his eye brows. "What are you talking about, Sarge?"

"What I mean to say is that you two should get medals for having your relationship," Renzulli said. "I mean anyone who is romantically involved with a cop should get a medal, but a cop loving another cop that sounds tough."

"Yeah," Jamie coincided. "I thought it was hard having a brother on the force, but…"

"It's worse having your girlfriend on the force," Renzulli finished for Jamie.

"Yep," Jamie said. "And it doesn't get easier."

"You'll figure something out," Renzulli said. "Now if your finished let's get back on tour. Don't want to miss making another arrest."

"After our last one, I'm okay if we miss one," Jamie said.

The rest of their tour went on with no other problems. After tour, Jamie went to the bar to meet Danny for a drink. When he arrived at the bar, Danny was already there.

"Hey, kid," Danny greeted as Jamie took the stool next to him. "How was tour?"

"Okay. We stopped this woman for speeding, but we ended up arresting her for assaulting a police officer," Jamie said as he drank his beer.

"What did she do?" Danny asked.

"She hit me with her car door," Jamie said.

"People are unbelievable," Danny muttered bitterly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, how's your case going?" Jamie inquired.

"We keep hitting a brick wall," Danny revealed. "We can't find any physical evidence linking our suspect to the murder, but that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot," Jamie told him as he took another swing from his beer.

"Who's the girl you're seeing?" Danny asked, smiling.

Jamie choked on his beer. "What? Who said I was seeing someone?"

"Well," Danny started his debate. "You're happier, you've been busy more nights than not, and on Thursday, you weren't picking up your phone at nine thirty. Usually, if a man doesn't pick up his phone that early at night, he's-"

"Probably sleeping, Danny," Jamie interrupted.

"More like sleeping with _someone_ ," Danny countered. "So, who is it?"

"I'm not seeing anyone," Jamie told him. "And why do I have to be seeing someone to be happy?"

"You don't," Danny said. "I said you were _happier_ that's means you're _more happy_."

"I know what it means, Danny," Jamie said annoyed.

"Okay, kid," Danny said. "If you're not seeing someone then why are you busy all the time?"

"I'm not allowed to go out with friends?" Jamie questioned.

"Okay, why didn't you answer your phone?" Danny disputed.

"I told you I was sleeping," Jamie cried trying to convince Danny.

Danny snickered. "That's the worse excuse ever."

Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head at Danny as a cell phone rang.

Danny smiled as he answered his phone. "Reagan. Okay, I'll be there in a twenty minutes."

Danny hung up then said, "Sorry, I got to go, kid. My partner found something. This conversation isn't over, though." Danny put some cash on the counter, said, "You pay next time." then left.

Jamie sighed. He barely got out of that alive. _"Dinner is going to be hell tomorrow."_ He thought to himself. _"I'll have everyone on my case, not just Danny."_

Jamie finished his beer then left the bar.

/

"Eddie?" Jamie called out as he entered her apartment.

"Hey," Eddie said as she walked out of her bedroom and gave him a hug.

Jamie returned the hug. "How's your arm?"

Eddie broke the embrace and showed him her arm. "Only seven stitches and it doesn't hurt that much."

"I'm glad it doesn't hurt that much," Jamie said.

Eddie gave him a watery smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jamie asked concerned as he led her to the couch.

They sat down and Eddie let out a shaky breath. "When I was in the ER, a burn victim came in right before I called you. He looked so much like you. I was so afraid, but I looked at him again and it wasn't you. I kept thinking about it. I asked a nurse what happened to him and she told me the guy was having an argument with someone else and it got out of hand. The person threw a lighter on the guy. I kept thinking that could have been a domestic call and that could have easily been you on fire, so I called you. You know, to tell you where I was and to make sure you were okay, mostly to make sure you were okay. I was so scared that I lost one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Jamie looked at Eddie speechless for a few seconds. He then leaned in, kissed her, and said, "I know how you feel. When I was younger, I always worried about my grandfather, father, and brothers. I still worry about Danny, but what helps ease the worry is to let him know that I love him, even if I don't say it all the time. I love you, Eddie."

Eddie looked at Jamie, kissed him, and then said, "I love you, too, Jamie."

The couple spent the rest of the evening talking, until it was time for bed. They fell asleep holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Last chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. All the reviews make me so happy! Anyway, for people who just read the story and don't review, thanks to you, too. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie woke up the next morning to Eddie using him as a pillow. He had to go to Sunday Mass, so he tried to move inconspicuously out from under her.

"Good morning," Eddie said waking up.

"Sorry," Jamie apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine," Eddie said then she kissed him. "I should probably get up, anyway."

"Yeah, I have to go to Mass," Jamie said.

Eddie groaned. "I don't want you to leave."

"Well, if you want to go to Mass, I won't object," Jamie informed her. "But if you go to Mass, you have to go to dinner tonight."

Eddie scrunched her nose. "I'm good without going to dinner with my boss."

"You know after I tell him about us he'll insist that you come to dinner," Jamie said.

"Well, until that moment comes I'll avoid going to them," Eddie told him.

Jamie smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Janko. I'll see you after Mass."

"Okay," Eddie said and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jamie said and he left to go to his apartment to change before he went to Mass.

/

"Bless us Lord for these thy gifts which we are about to receive through Christ our Lord, Amen," Nicky said.

"Amen," eight other voices chimed in.

After, everyone did the Sign of the Cross Nicky started the dinner conversation.

"You know, on Thursday, apparently there were threats made against a high school in Pennsylvania."

"Really?" Sean asked surprised along with all the adults.

"Yeah," Nicky said. "They were using that as cover, though. They were actually robbing a bank. They were caught, because they tried to get away on bikes."

Henry snorted. "Criminals haven't changed one bit."

"You got that right, Gramps," Danny agreed. "Speaking of Thursday, though," Danny added smiling at Jamie.

Jamie groaned. "Come on, Danny. Give it a rest."

"What happened on Thursday?" Erin asked.

"Nothing," Jamie insisted.

Danny turned toward Erin, his smile widening. "Jamie wasn't answering his phone at nine thirty that night. He told me he was _sleeping_."

"With who?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Pop!" Nicky said with a disgusted face. Jack and Sean mirrored her face.

"What?" Henry said. "In my day, if a man was asleep before eleven he went to sleep with a woman."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Jamie proclaimed.

"We'll stop talking about it if you tell us her name," Linda said.

"Yeah, Jamie," Erin pried. "What's her name?"

"I'm not seeing anyone," Jamie told her.

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe you," Danny said with amusement in his voice.

"I don't care what you believe, Danny," Jamie said becoming annoyed.

"Well, you should, because I might just poke my head around the 12th to see if anyone knows who she is," Danny declared.

"Well, if you're doing that I might just poke around the 5-4 and see how many of your co-workers complain about you being a pain," Jamie said irritated.

"Hey-" Danny began.

"Both of you stop," Frank said forcefully. "If your brother says he's not seeing anyone then he's not seeing anyone."

"Thank you, Dad," Jamie said relieved.

"You believe Jamie, Dad?" Danny asked him.

"It doesn't matter," Frank told him.

"Can we please move on now?" Nicky pleaded. "I really don't want to know anymore about Uncle Jamie's relationships."

"I agree with, Nicky," Jack said.

"Me, too," Sean said.

"All right, how's school going kids?" Frank asked.

"Let's talk about something else," Jack uttered uncomfortably.

Everyone laughed at his comment and the rest of dinner went on without any further discussion of Jamie's relationships.

/

Dinner had finished a few hours ago. Jamie stayed around to play cards with Henry, because Eddie was out with her friends. Henry and Jamie were still playing cards at nine.

"I win again," Henry gloated.

Jamie sighed. "Another loss."

"It's all right, kid, you'll win one day," Henry assured.

"Yeah, that's not likely," Jamie said.

"I won't argue there," Henry said. He yawned and got up from the table. "I'm going to hit the sack. I'm not as young as I use to be."

"Goodnight, Grandpa," Jamie said as they reached the stairs.

"Goodnight, kid," Henry addressed Jamie. "Goodnight, Francis." He directed toward Frank, who was sitting in the living room.

"Goodnight, Pop," Frank said to Henry.

Henry walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Jamie waited to hear the door close before sitting down to talk to Frank.

"Can I talk to you, Dad?"

"Sure, son," Frank answered. "What's up?"

"I wasn't honest at dinner today," Jamie told him. "I have been seeing someone."

"Oh," Frank said sounding shocked. "Why didn't you want to share this information with the family?"

Jamie shrugged. "In the beginning it was, because I wanted Sergeant Renzulli to hear it from me."

"Why's that?" Frank asked, but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"I'm seeing Eddie," Jamie confessed.

"Hmm," Frank said. "That doesn't surprise me."

Jamie smiled. "Renzulli said the same thing."

Frank also smiled. "How long has it been going on?"

"About a month. It started after I was promoted."

Frank nodded his head. "So you said in the beginning you wanted to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah," Jamie said. "I didn't want Renzulli getting mad and I wanted to make sure he knew to not partner us together."

"Understandable," Frank responded. "So why have you kept it a secret so long?"

"I only told Renzulli on Friday," Jamie said getting defensive. "Then I wanted to tell you next before anyone else in the family to make sure you knew that we weren't dating while we were partners."

"You really think I'd think that?" Frank questioned a little hurt.

"This matter is right on the line in between my old man and the police commissioner," Jamie said. "So I don't know what you would think."

"Well, I think you're happy with her," Frank told him. "I also think you should bring her to family dinner."

Jamie smiled. "I will after I tell everyone else."

"Good luck with that," Frank said beaming.

"Thanks, Dad," Jamie said sarcastically and then he looked at his watch. "I should get home. It's getting late."

"All right," Frank said. "Goodnight, Jamie."

"Goodnight, Dad," Jamie said as he left the house.

Jamie thought about his conversation with his father the whole car ride to Eddie's place. He was happy that his father wasn't mad about him lying. Let's hope the rest of the family feels the same way.

/

Jamie arrived at Eddie's apartment to see her passed out on the couch. He smiled and watched her sleep for a few minutes. Then he decided she shouldn't sleep on the couch.

"Hey, Eddie," Jamie said as he lightly shook her.

She opened her eyes and looked around. "When did you get home?"

"Like five minutes ago," Jamie told her sitting down next to her.

"Okay," Eddie mumbled as she dozed back off.

Jamie chuckled. "How much did you drink?"

"Don't know," she said quietly.

"All right," Jamie said standing. "Let's get you to bed."

Jamie grabbed Eddie's arms and pulled her up to lean against him. Eddie realized what he was doing and put her arm around his neck.

Jamie smelled the alcohol on her breath. "Who drove you home?"

"Taxi," she replied as they went toward the bedroom.

"Okay," Jamie said relieved.

"How'd family dinner go?" Eddie asked as Jamie layed her on the bed.

"It was fine," Jamie said.

"That's great," Eddie murmured and then she was knocked out again.

Jamie smirked then kissed Eddie on the cheek. Then he went to change before heading to bed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Don't worry! There will be another sequel. I didn't know what this was, but the Sign of the Cross is the hand movements the Reagan's do after they say Grace. You can tell I'm not Catholic. The high school thing that Nicky talks about, actually happened to the high school in my school district. It was about six years ago that it happened. Furthermore, I am going to take a break from writing, but I will come back. I screwed up my sleep schedule and I need to put it back to normal. I'll probably be gone for a week or maybe a little more. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!


End file.
